White Out
by KamuiSuou
Summary: Wajar bagi setiap orang untuk menyimpan trauma dan ketakutan akan sesuatu, namun ada sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan dari sesuatu tersebut.
Bubuk putih bertaburan, seolah bentangan langit kelabu ingin mewarnai bumi menjadi hamparan kapas empuk.

Leila von Breisgau menatap sendu dari jendela retak, sebelum memalingkan wajah dan kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong rapuh.

Ada sesuatu yang selama ini ia simpan rapat-rapat dalam penjuru hatinya. Begitu rapat hingga ia sendiri melupakannya.

Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dibaginya dengan siapapun, tidak dengan sang sahabat, Anna Clement, tidak dengan dokter Sophie Randle, bahkan tidak dengan Eliza.

Pada hari itu, salju juga turun seperti malam ini.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Code Geass: Boukoku no Akito Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Code Geass: Boukoku no Akito is belonged to Sunrise and so on. This is only a work of fiction, solely a not-for-profit fan work.

Post-Episode 05

 **.**

 _ **White Out**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pasca jatuhnya Kastil Weisswoff, Leila sibuk bernegosiasi dengan pihak Euro-Britannia demi mendapatkan jaminan atas kehidupan para bawahan yang telah mendampinginya hingga akhir. Mempertaruhkan segala yang dimiliki, Leila melepaskan nama sebagai satu-satunya keturunan von Breigau yang selamat dan sumpah untuk tidak melibatkan diri kembali dalam politik dan perang melawan Euro-Britannia, melepaskan pangkat letnan kolonel yang telah diperoleh atas jerih payah mengemban misi mustahil. Melepaskan eksistensinya dari masyarakat.

Barangkali skandal rencana kudeta dari Shin Hyuuga Shain yang berusaha ditutup rapat oleh Euro-Britannia juga turut mendukung kelancaran negosiasi mereka.

Setelah tiga hari penuh bernegosiasi dengan para Swordmasters dari Knights of St. Michael, diperoleh kepastian akan tanggal transaksi antara W-0 Unit dan Knights of St. Michael. Dalam waktu tujuh hari ke depan, para anggota W-0 Unit akan dipisahkan untuk menyusuri jalan kehidupan masing-masing. Dimulai dari para peneliti, pilot Knightmare, petinggi W-0 Unit, dan terakhir Leila sendiri.

Isakan tangis dari Anna Clement meledak ketika ia harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada sahabat karibnya sejak kecil. Leila hanya bisa menahan air matanya sendiri dengan memasang senyuman dan memeluk tubuh ramping Anna. Leila menjanjikan kesempatan untuk bertemu kembali di masa depan, janji yang Leila sendiri tidak yakin tidak dapat ia penuhi setidaknya dalam waktu dekat.

Sambil melambaikan tangan, Leila berpikir ia akan sangat merindukan Mayor Oscar Hammel yang berusaha untuk mengingatkan namanya kepada seluruh penghuni Kastil Weisswoff. Leila menitipkan salam dan doa untuk putri Letnan Kolonel Claus Warwick, ditambah satu pesan khusus kepada si aide-de-camp untuk menahan diri tidak minum terlalu banyak.

Seharusnya Letnan Hyuuga Akito ikut pergi meninggalkan kastil bersama rombongan Hammel-Warwick, jika saja ia tidak bersikeras untuk tinggal mendampingi Leila hingga detik terakhir. Setelah mengatar kepergian mereka, Leila mengajak pemuda berambut gelap itu untuk berkeliling area kastil untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mereka pergi keesokan harinya.

Mantel merah marun dan biru tua tampak mencolok di antara hamparan salju berwarna putih yang hinggap di antara pepohonan. Leila menyusuri jalan setapak di pinggir danau besar dengan Akito mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, rasanya aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan berkeliling area kastil seperti ini. Rupanya kalau dilihat begini, danaunya besar juga ya."

Leila tertawa kecil. Terakhir ia menyusuri wilayah itu ialah ketika ia berusaha mengejar Ryo yang berniat mencuri knightmare dari landasan pacu.

"Hei, Aki—"

Terlalu cepat berputar, si gadis pirang itu tidak memperhatikan batu besar di samping kakinya. Tubuhnya oleh bersiap mencium tanah beku jika Akito tidak dengan sigap menangkap Leila dalam rengkuhannya.

"Apakah Anda tidak apa-apa, Komandan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, Akito."

Sedikit ragu, Akito melepaskan Leila dan membantunya hingga berdiri tegak. Jarang-jarang, Akito mendapat kesempatan untuk bertatapan muka dengan wajah Leila dari dekat. Ia menatap iris violet yang selalu, sampai kapanpun, menatapnya balik dengan kelembutan.

"Akito?"

"Dulu hal yang mirip pernah terjadi. Komandan terlalu berkonsentrasi membaca _Essai général de tactique_ hingga tidak memperhatikan langkah Anda sendiri dan tersandung."

Rona merah merambat di kedua pipi Leila, tidak ada hubungannya dengan suhu dingin. "I-itu cuma satu kali kan!"

"Baru saja Anda tersandung lagi. Jika Komandan tidak berhati-hati, cepat atau lambat Anda akan melukai diri Anda sendiri."

"Daripada itu, Akito sendiri bagaimana lukamu? Apa tidak apa-apa kau berjalan-jalan seperti ini. Apakah tidak sebaiknya kau beristira—"

"Hanya luka kecil dan tidak terlalu dalam. Bukan masalah yang perlu Komandan khawatirkan."

Leila terdiam sejenak. "Akito, bisakah kau hentikan panggilan 'Komandan' itu? Aku sudah bukan tentara lagi."

"Mengapa Anda dengan mudahnya melepaskan jabatan dan semua yang Anda miliki? Anda bisa dengan mudah meminta perlindungan dari Euro-Britannia dan hidup dengan nyaman."

Leila kembali diam, menatap permukaan air danau yang membeku. Ingatannya bergulir kala ia masih gadis kecil berusia enam tahun yang berusaha melarikan diri dari kenyataan yang kejam.

Air di musim dingin itu sangat dingin, dan air danau yang beku jauh lebih dingin lagi. Leila kecil yakin saat itu ia akan mati, sampai ketika ia bertemu perempuan bertudung yang bertanya apakah ia ingin hidup dan memberinya kekuatan untuk menjadi raja.

Sejak menerima ramalan dari nenek gipsi, Leila kembali teringat akan kenangan gelap di musim dingin itu. Ia kembali dibayangi akan kutukan yang ditanamkan penyihir hutan itu padanya.

Sampai ketika ia melihat para rekannya ditembak mati.

Leila mengira terendam dalam air beku itu menakutkan, tapi melihat jasad Letnan Kolonel Warwick yang berlumuran darah karena menerima peluru yang ditujukan untuk dirinya membuatnya lebih ketakutan.

Hidup dalam takdir yang berbeda.

Hidup dalam waktu yang berbeda.

Jika dengan menggunakan kekuatan itu, ia bisa mencegah kematian mereka, ia bersedia menanggung harganya.

"Kalian semua selamat, itu lebih penting."

 **.**

Leila melompat turun, terpeleset untuk kesekian kalinya.

Akito mendesah, "Anda tidak belajar dari pengalaman rupanya."

Telapak tangan kanan diulurkan kepada Leila. Ia menyambut tangan yang dingin namun menimbulkan perasaan hangat dalam dirinya.

"Masih ada banyak area kastil yang belum Anda kunjungi."

Ketika menggenggam tangan itu, untuk pertama kalinya, salju putih yang turun memberikan kenangan baru pada diri Leila.

* * *

 _ **End.**_

* * *

 **A/N** : Lama tidak menulis, makin berkarat. Newbie dalam fandom Code Geass. Saya belum pernah memeriksa apakah ada fanfic lain yang mengusung AkiRei di fandom ini dan saya langsung iseng saja menulis dan publish. Tulisan ini masih sangat kasar, menurut saya.

Cerita singkat ini ditulis dengan alasan pertama, yaitu keisengan saya pada dini hari; kedua, upaya untuk memahami dunia Geass, terutama dunia Boukoku no Akito; ketiga, haus asupan akan kisah Akito x Leila, apalagi setelah menonton Episode 05 (walaupun masih tanpa subtitle dan setelah menonton ulang kelima episode dua kali baru lumayan nyambung); keempat, muncul ide yang terbersit setelah melihat gambar buatan こま市 dari Pixiv. Gambar bisa dilihat di: **www . pixiv member_illust . php?mode=medium &illust_id= 47922635 **(Silakan hilangkan spasi).

Saya tidak tahu di fandom Indonesia, tapi melihat dari berbagai karya di Pixiv, saya menangkap adanya _headcanon_ bahwa Leila punya kebiasaan sering terjatuh atau tersandung. Hal ini mungkin tampak pada episode 3, ketika Leila menjatuhkan piring-piring berisi makanan, dan pada animasi lagu penutup yang menampilkan gambar Akito menangkap Leila yang terjatuh sambil membawa buku.

Karena saya masih sangat baru, banyak sekali tantangan untuk menulis cerita ini. Mulai dari kebingungan ejaan nama karakter, nama organisasi, sampai ke nama pangkat. Terjemahan versi fansub dan keterangan di Code Geass Wikia cukup berbeda, jadi saya memilih mempercayai telinga dan mengartikan sendiri melalui kamus. Tantangan lain ialah saya sok ide menulis cerita post-episode 5 padahal saya masih belum paham benar mengenai cerita pada episode itu. Saya bingung dengan adegan antiklimaks setelah pertempuran berakhir dan tiba-tiba disambung dengan epilog seperti itu.

Bila ada kesempatan, mungkin saya akan memperbaiki tulisan yang masih sangat kasar ini, memasukkan bagian trio Eleven, atau mungkin menuliskan cerita lain, terutama karena saya baru membaca kalau Akito berzodiac Cancer sementara Leila berzodiac Scorpio, yang konon katanya memiliki tingkat kompatibilitas tinggi sebagai pasangan.

(Bila ada) pembaca fic _Nobody Knows_ (fandom SnK Riren), mohon maaf saya belum sempat memberikan cerita selanjutnya. Semoga dalam waktu dekat bisa terlaksana.


End file.
